No importa como sea
by Takari95
Summary: Songfic Taiora. Sora quiere confesarle sus sentimientos a Tai y él a Sora. Un balón y un rato juntos puede hacer surgir el momento.


**Este songfic me ha salido esta tarde volviendo en coche a casa al escuchar una canción en la radio y en cuanto he conseguido un ordenador he tenido que escribirlo. Necesitaba escribir ya que como algunos saben no tengo ordenador al menos por el momento. Bueno, al menos podré subir alguna cosa cuando esté en casa de mis tíos como ahora o en casa de una amiga así que pronto actualizaré las otras historias que tengo en marcha :) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pero escribo sobre ellos. Y la canción se llama No importa que llueva, es de un grupo llamado Efecto Pasillo así que tampoco es mía pero me ha inspirado y la he utilizado.**

**~No importa como sea... ~ **

Sora estaba sentada en el campo de fútbol mirando con aire triste el césped que se movía suavemente por la brisa. Estaba preciosa, todo se ha de reconocer y tardé un rato antes de atreverme a acercarme a decirle algo. Parecía mentira... Siempre habíamos sido los mejores amigos y ahora cuando más me necesitaba no sabía que decirle. A decir verdad, yo, Taichi Yagami, podría llegar a ser un completo paleto en cuestión de mujeres y sentimientos. Sentía mi corazón latir a una velocidad alarmante y apreté bien fuerte el balón de fútbol que llevaba entre las manos hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Estaba muy nervioso...

**No importa que llueva  
si estoy cerca de ti  
narana nanana  
narana nanana  
**

Miraba la hierba aunque no me estaba fijando en lo que había delante de mí, más bien al contrario, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos. En aquel momento me sentía sola, bastante sola después de que Matt me hubiese dejado esta misma tarde. Después de todo lo que pasamos en las aventuras del Digimundo parecía mentira que todo hubiese terminado entre nosotros pero mientras pensaba en eso se me cruzó por la mente otro rostro, otra sonrisa, otra voz. La de Tai. Ese estúpido Tai. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensar en él, en como me hacía enfadar y reír, en como siempre estaba ahí a mi lado a pesar de que yo estuviese saliendo con su mejor amigo.

**Eh, me paso el día molestándote  
las travesuras que te quiero hacer  
me encanta verte, enfadarte y reírte  
y aunque lo intentes no puedes  
dejarme ni un segundo de querer  
y te mortifica que lo sepa bien  
pero no ves que todo lo que te doy  
es todo lo que sé  
es todo lo que soy  
y ahora, mira niña, escúchame...**

Lancé el balón suavemente hacia ella, rodó y acabó tocando su brazo. Tragué saliva y avancé un par de pasos. Sora me miró con sorpresa aunque a mí me pareció ver decepción en su mirada así que bajé la vista convencido de que al que esperaba era a Matt.

Al sentir el balón tocarme el brazo, levanté la cabeza sin pensar, todavía con un reflejo de la tristeza y la decepción de haber desperdiciado miles de oportunidades para decirle "te quiero" a mi mejor amigo. Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Estaba enamorada hasta ese punto de Tai? Crucé la mirada con la de mi mejor amigo que estaba a unos metros de mí y pude ver como había malinterpretado mi mirada, supongo que en ese momento creía que estaba pensando en Matt. Suspiré. Todo era tan fácil cuando éramos niños y la vida era como un juego, mejor dicho, era como un partido de fútbol en el que siempre salíamos ganando.****

No importa que llueva  
si estoy cerca de ti  
La vida se convierte en juego de niños  
cuando tú estás junto a mí.

Si hay nieve o si truena  
si estoy cerca de ti  
narana nanana  


Me levanté con cuidado y tomé el balón entre mis manos con suavidad, Tai me miró y noté que se esforzaba por dibujar una sonrisa. Tan dulce como siempre lo había sido...

Cogió mi balón entre las manos y yo me esforcé por sonreír como lo hacía normalmente. Vi como Sora se llevaba el balón a los pies y lo empujaba ligeramente hacia el césped.

"¿Jugamos?" la pregunta me pilló por sorpresa y me limité a asentir ya que hacia mucho que mi mejor amiga no quería jugar a ese deporte desde que se había apuntado al equipo de tenis al empezar la Secundaria. Empezó a correr y yo la seguí. Sinceramente, lo mejor de mi vida era poder estar con ella, yo no podría darle mucho pero ella siempre me lo daba todo.

**Eh, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte ves,  
un par de canciones pa' cantarte bien.  
En mi cartera treinta primaveras de amor  
mis poemas pa' todo el mes.**

Eché a corre, Tai me siguió y me sentí increíblemente bien en ese momento. Unas gotas de lluvia me rozaron el rostro al empezar a caer pero no me importó. Me volví hacia mi amigo con la pelota en los pies y le regateé y a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo sin jugar no consiguió quitarme el esférico. Sin querer darme cuenta empecé a reír y a pelear por el control del balón. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, nuestras alteradas respiraciones parecían ir a un mismo compás al igual que los latidos de nuestros, lo miré a los ojos y me derretí.****

Escucho los latidos de tu corazón  
son pasos que se acercan más y más a mí  
El mundo gira como un vals  
y bailo al son de tu vivir.  
Y ahora, mira niña, escúchame...

No importa que llueva  
si estoy cerca de ti  
La vida se convierte en juego de niños  
cuando tú estás junto a mí.

Si hay nieve o si truena  
si estoy cerca de ti  
súbete a mi nave  
pongamos rumbo a un mundo que te haga sonreír. 

Sora me miró a los ojos y sin querer resbaló con uno de los charcos que se habían formado en el campo a causa del aguacero que estaba cayendo, un aguacero que había empezado siendo una fina lluvia que nos había ido empapando poco a poco. La aferré fuerte por la cintura, la pelota escapó lejos de nuestro control pero no le dimos importancia, estábamos tan juntos que nuestros alientos se entremezclaban, podía sentir su corazón a través de las ropas mojadas.

**No importa que llueva si estoy cerca de ti  
narana nanana  
**

Me quedé paralizada en brazos de Tai, apoyé las manos contra su pecho para intentar ganar distancia visiblemente avergonzada pero él no me dejó de ninguna de las maneras mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos café. Supongo que me puse tan roja como un tomate porque Tai me sonrió y llevó su mano hasta mi nuca, aproximándose más y más...

**Te llevaré a donde la luz del sol nos mueva  
donde los sueños ahora están por construir  
Te enseñaré a nadar entre un millón de estrellas  
Si te quedas junto a mí...  
**

Finalmente, tras verla tan sonrojada y adorable...

Finalmente, tras verlo tan tierno y romántico...

**No importa que llueva si estoy cerca de ti  
narana nanana  
si hay nieve o si truena si estoy cerca de ti  
narana nanana**

La besé como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese momento, como si estuviese viviendo el mejor momento de mi vida y de verdad lo era. Sus labios eran suaves, tiernos e inocentes. Nunca me cansaría de besarlos después de haber estado esperando tanto tiempo a la sombra para poder hacerlo. Siempre siendo su mejor amigo...

Correspondí al beso de Tai mientras sentía que la emoción del momento hacía surgir lágrimas en mis ojos, estaba tan feliz... Suspiré contra sus labios y él me miró a los ojos casi sin despegarse de mí... Me quedé de piedra pensando que había actuado mal pero él sonrió.

"Creo que esto cambia las cosas"  
**  
No importa que llueva si estoy cerca de ti  
la vida se convierte en un juego de niños  
cuando tú estás junto a mí  
**

Me separé de ella con suavidad y me quedé mirándola y acerté a decirle que lo que había ocurrido cambiaba mucho las cosas. Entonces, ella me preguntó una cosa que me dejó petrificado. "¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Vas a ser mi amigo o te vas a alejar de mí?"

**Si hay nieve o si truena si estoy cerca de ti  
Súbete a mi nave pongamos rumbo a un mundo  
que te haga sonreír  
**

Tragué saliva esperando la respuesta de Tai...

**No importa que llueva si estoy cerca de ti  
la vida se convierte en un juego de niños  
cuando tú estás junto a mí  
**

Sin poder evitarlo la abracé y la volví a besar en los labios y pude ver como ella abría los ojos con sorpresa.

"Sora, no importa como sea, solo sé que voy a estar a tu lado porque..."

**Si hay nieve o si truena si estoy cerca de ti  
narana nanana  
**

"Te quiero"

**No importa que llueva si estoy cerca de ti**

**Narana nanana **


End file.
